Legend player starts
Adventuring party Description: "After an unlikely meeting in a tavern, an unlikely group of strangers have formed an adventuring party. They have set out in search of both dragons and dungeons." Start bias: * No inherent start bias Starting brothers: Total of 6; * One assassin (previously a warlock) * One crusader * One seer * One noble captain * One berserker * One ranger Premise: Theorised to be a D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) reference, which often pertains to a party of players making their own individually powerful (sometimes borderline superhuman) characters in a fantasy world. Battle tactics: # The adventuring party contains a broad skillset of brothers who can deal with most, if not all, threats throughout the world. # The broad skillset allows the player to attack and win against almost any early to midgame garrison or roaming army with little consequence as the weaknesses of each individual brother is often covered or even completely negated by another brother in the roster. # The above makes this start one of the easiest in the Legends mod. It showcases a wide variety of skills, weapons and tactics that are unique to legends and is often considered a ideal first playthrough to absorb the impact Legends has upon the base game. # The roster can be improved and expanded by levelling up the noble commander # One major disadvantage is that the party as a whole often requires around 100 gold a day to maintain at levels 2-3, depending on any additional traits. This makes it one of the most expensive and logistically difficult starts in the game. Miscellaneous/trivia; # The starting brothers in this scenario are all weaker versions of their solo starts, often having lower starting stars and fewer stars in their core skills. # Due to this, a good player may wish to improve the brothers differently from their solo starts. # The player cannot earn additional legendary brothers that they already have when picking this start. For example, the crusader during the undead crisis event will not join the company while the original crusader is still in the party. # However, the player can still obtain the legendary merchant from the merchant event. Assassin (solo) Description: "A quick, efficient and ruthless assassin. You strike from the shadows and collect the rewards." Start bias: * All new recruits gain the "backstabber" perk * Starting Assassin gains "camouflage" and "backstabber" perks Starting brothers: * One Assassin (Avatar) Premise: A highly skilled "glass cannon" brother who in the lategame can effortlessly duel knights, bosses and swordmasters. Battle tactics: # One school of thought is to use the camouflage mechanic and attack armies from behind, often killing their ranged units before they can react. # Another school of thought is to become a bandit and fight caravans and peasants until you can become self sustainable from these fights. # The high initiative and melee attack of the assassin makes him an ideal swordstaff, estoc or fencing sword user due to the scaling damage of "lunge", however in fights versus weaker enemies he can become quickly overwhelmed. # Another method is to use a parry dagger and a mainhand weapon (like a redback dagger) to subvert the enemy's armour, attacking their life directly and causing them to rout. # The redback helmet is especially effective with the assassin, allowing him to trap units and doubling the damage of the redback dagger. # The assassin can recruit additional brothers to act as distractions or shieldwalls to block in and tie up targets for the assassin to assail. # If skilled correctly, the assassin can easily kill almost any enemy in single combat Miscellaneous/trivia; # The camouflage perk is known to be unstable, the enemy can sometimes target the camouflaged brother with ranged weaponry, the cause of this is obscure. # An additional assassin cannot be recruited from the bastard-assassin event, however there is a minor chance an assassin will be found for hire in a town's recruitment pool. # If a potion of oblivion is used on a brother or the assassin, all bonus perks will not be refunded. # The original assassin does not get paid. Beggar challenge (solo) Description: "A lowly unskilled beggar, you witnessed something in an alley and now a noble house wants you dead" Start bias: * All noble houses start hostile * Only peasants may be recruited Starting brothers: * One Beggar (Avatar) Premise: The beggar is a genetic dead end with zero redeeming features. This start is the apex of a challenge run, not to be taken seriously as a playstyle. Battle tactics: # Due to the lack of any kind of advantage, almost every enemy group will kill your brother(s) within 7 turns. # It is possible to get events that give you backgrounds such as apprentices, barbarians, kings guard and legendary backgrounds while exploring - however, paying them is difficult. # Raiding is an attractive method of survival, as caravan hands and peasants can be easily killed, even with low tier backgrounds. # It is possible to hire militia, farmhands and any talented peasants you may cross, all of which can turn into decent brothers. Miscellaneous/trivia; # Given time, it is possible to live in the woods and subsist on hunting until the noble houses return to "threatening" status - at which point they become neutral again. # Unlike the reworked vanilla peasant start, all brothers you own count for their full value, this makes this challenge harder than the peasant army by a significant margin. # The beggar does not get paid. Berserker (solo) Description: "You are a barbarian berserker, driven by an unbound rage. Watching your family slaughtered drove you into a self destructive frenzy of violence and revenge." Start bias: * All starting and new recruits can the "berserk" perk. Starting brothers: * One berserker (Avatar) Premise: The berserker is a very strong, durable and capable melee fighter that may be overwhelmed by ranged or high damage enemies. Battle tactics: # The berserker excels at being in the middle of the fight, the "rage" perk can amplify this so whenever the berserker kills or takes damage the next attach will output more damage. # Nimble and Nudist when combined can make the berserker almost unkillable. However status effects like bleed still do their full values. Miscellaneous/trivia; # The berserker can spawn as either male or female # You can obtain a berserker as a recruit in a settlement, however the chances of this are low # When taking nudist, be aware that bonus damage from headshots and effects like bleed and poison still have their full effects. If possible, take the steel brow and resilience perks to minimise this weakness. # Even if the background does not have berserk in their perk tree, they still gain its full benefits - the downside of this is that no brothers can use clarity unless they drink a potion of oblivion and then re-skill themselves. # If a potion of oblivion is used on the berserker or recruits, berserk will be lost. # The original berserker does not get paid. Crusader (solo) Description: "Sent on a holy quest to rid the world of undead, you walk a righteous path alone." Start bias: * All recruits and crusader gain the "fortified mind" perk. Starting brothers: * One Crusader (Avatar) Premise: A highly elite, defensively focused brother with some melee flexibility and akin to a swordmaster with fewer downsides. Battle tactics: # Although not as strong in melee as the berserker, the crusader has one of the highest possible melee defence stats in the game - on par and occasionally exceeding that of swordmasters. # The high melee defence makes the crusader an ideal two handed unit, especially when accompanied with the perk "reach advantage". # The best way to use reach advantage is to use a two handed axe and round swing 6 targets at once, building up +30 Melee defence. It is possibly to exceed 100 melee defence per turn using this method. # The crusader, like the swordmaster, lacks ranged defence. Making him a perfect target for slingers, crossbows and other strong armour piercing ranged units. Try to either attack at night, fight in a forest or deal with these units first to avoid damage. # Contrary to the description, the crusader does not walk alone - he/she has access to perks to expand their active roster of brothers. Miscellaneous/trivia; # The starting equipment of the crusader - the crusader sword and armour, is not as powerful as late game equivalents but is highly efficient on fatigue. This armour and weapon is also unique and cannot be crafted, only obtained through starting with or recruiting a crusader. # A crusader cannot recruit or otherwise find other crusaders. # A crusader will always have hatred for undead and bonus vs undead traits. # Any background can have fortified mind, even if they do not have it in their perk tree originally # If a potion of oblivion is used on the crusader or recruits, fortified mind will be lost. # The crusader does not get paid. Legion Description: "An ancient legion risen from the read to reclaim the world." Start bias: * Only ancient dead, with their own benefits and downsides * All towns and factions begin hostile * 66% chance for fallen brothers (or living humans) to resurrect as ancient dead after falling in battle * Immunity to most physical injuries (such as bleeding, fleshwounds, brain damage and more) * Does not hire in towns, instead hires from events near sunken castles and mass graves * Some undead garrisons and patrols will be neutral to you Starting brothers: Total of 12 brothers * Background for each brother is determined by a dice roll (D8) * 3 > gives a miliita in legionary gear * 4 is any random background from a list of most backgrounds in legionary gear * 5 is a beast hunter in gladiator gear * 6 is a swordmaster in honorguard gear * 7+ is a retired solider in household gear Premise: Raid, sack and terrorise anything that comes into view, you cannot take contracts. Battle tactics: # Globally, ancient dead have very little health but resistance to piercing attacks like arrows, spears and daggers # It is possible to be instantly killed by any enemy wielding a strong anti armour blunt weapon like a 2 handed mace, hammer or zweihander, even with battleforged. # This start turns the game on its head - raiding is the only viable playstyle. You will not receive contracts. # The legion does not get paid or consumes food. # The legion only gain 33% of any experience received. therefore a skilled player may wish to rotate out their units in easy fights to power-level particular brothers over others. # The legion is not affected by nighttime debuffs. Therefore a wise player can often abuse this advantage by having a strong ranged back-line and/or multiple hybrid throwing infantry in their front line and only attack at night. # The undead suffer less fatigue, meaning an ancient dead with only 20 (or in some cases 10) fatigue can easily function. # It is very easy to abuse perks such as adrenaline to make up for the heavy armour initiative penalty Miscellaneous/trivia; # The range to which the hiring event triggers near mass graves and sunken castles and the black monolith is 6 hexes in all directions. # Recruits are chosen randomly from a pool of backgrounds from all sites aside from the black monolith (as of patch 13.2.3), which can provide backgrounds such as; disowned and adventurous nobles, retired solider, swordmaster, sellsword, hedge knight, militia, bastard, hunter, beast hunter, arbalester, footman, warrior, assassin, brawler, blacksmith and raider. However this can only occur one per week. # Due to the above, finding the black monolith is essential to maintain power in the late game. # In addition to this, you may also fight the black monolith battle and gain a unique item. # During the undead crisis you can no longer recruit a crusader, but when you find an old man, he turns out to be a skeleton warlock. # As of patch 13.21, ancient dead in your party can be charmed and/or put to sleep, making enemies like alps and hexen exceptionally difficult to kill # Any recruits from event outcomes will be turned into ancient dead, such as the vala or cannibal. # Due to the fragility of ancient dead, lithe or battleforged are the best options to minimise armour piercing damage. # If a player puts too much armour on an ancient dead, it is possible to have negative fatigue, causing the brother to not be able to act in any way aside from take damage. Noble Description: "Born to a noble family, you were born to rule. With your trusted men at your side it is time to conquer the world, as is your birthright." Start bias: * You may recruit noble house units from settlements * Start at professional renown * One noble house is always hostile * Noble recruits cost 10% less, everyone else costs 10% more * All recruits and starting brothers gain the "quick hands" perk Starting brothers: * One noble captain (Avatar) * Two noble house alabasters * One noble house warrior * Two noble house footsoldiers Premise: A noble who does not sit ideally and have things come to him or her. But instead prefers war and conquest. Battle tactics: # Noble house units are cost efficient and are somewhere between militia and nobles in strength. # Noble house units are somewhat predisposed to certain perks, stats and playstyles # Warriors are predisposed to being two handers, typically axes. # Footsoldiers are typical shielded frontline units # Alabasters are ranged units # Although the above units have their specialisations, all of them have the potential to be good at one another's role to an extent. # This start emphasises tactical flexibility and gives the player excellent equipment and starting brothers, although not individually strong the start does allow each unit to make up part of a greater force. Miscellaneous/trivia; # One of the best places to find noble house units are forts and castles. # You will always start in the lands of the noble house that is hostile to you, depending on the map size and values this can end your run early by being cornered or ambushed by noble patrols # The noble house hostile to you will eventually turn back to neutral relations # Noble house units will always have the same background descriptions, just with their relevant names changed. # The captain is an excellent support, but also an excellent polearm user. A company banner suits him well. Random party Description: "A wild new adventure each time, 1-6 party members randomly chosen from all backgrounds" Start bias: * Randomised brothers * Randomised equipment * Get 3 times less to 3 times more money, tools, medicine and ammo Starting brothers: * One to six randomly generated brothers (no avatars) Premise: 1-6 random brothers who are generated as a new party Battle tactics: # Variable, highly dependant on start and synergy Miscellaneous/trivia; # It is possible to get a donkey as a brother # It is possible to get legendary commanders such as warlocks, seers, crusaders and more. # It is possible to also get a vala # It is possible (abit slim) to get more than 1 of a specific background, such as 2 seers. Random solo Description: "Striking out on your own, who knows what the world has in store?" Start bias: * One random brother * Random equipment Starting brothers: * One random brother (Avatar) Premise: Similar to the random party, but for only 1 brother Battle tactics: # Dependant on brother generated Miscellaneous/trivia; # It is possible to get a donkey as a brother # It is possible to get legendary commanders such as warlocks, seers, crusaders and more. # It is possible to also get a vala # It is possible to get a beggar Random trio Description: "Having fled a raid, three fellows decide to forge out a new path" Start bias: * Three random brothers * Random equipment Starting brothers: * Three random brothers (no avatars) Premise: Similar to the random party, but for only 3 brothers Battle tactics: # Dependant on rolls and backgrounds Miscellaneous/trivia; # It is possible to get a donkey as a brother # It is possible to get legendary commanders such as warlocks, seers, crusaders and more. # It is possible to also get a vala # It is possible (abit slim) to get more than 1 of a specific background, such as 2 seers. Seer Description: "After studying alchemy and mystic secrets for years, you have set out to confront the evils of the world" Start bias: * Anyone who joins you gains the "student" perk Starting brothers: * One Seer (Avatar) Premise: A powerful support unit with a range of skills for offence and defence. Battle tactics: # The seer lacks protection, meaning that she can be easily killed by stray projectiles or mobile enemies like necrosavants # Fire pot is very powerful against ancient dead and geists, as it never misses and attacks health directly # Magic missile takes two stats into account - ranged skill (hit chance) and initiative (damage) Miscellaneous/trivia; # The seer is always female # Magic missile has no hard cap on damage # The learning bonus from the "teacher" perk persists beyond level 11 # If a brother drinks a potion of oblivion, they will lose their student perk # Brothers who do not have access to the student perk normally will still gain its benefit Sisterhood Description: "Born into a world dominated by kings and bishops, you have studied the old ways of the wise women. Now you lead a band of powerful women shaping their own destinies." Start bias: * Can only hire women * All recruits gain the "hold out" perk Starting brothers: * One Vala (Avatar) * One wildwoman * One bowyer * One shieldmaiden * One pickpocket * One adventurous lady Premise: A band of mixed backgrounds with a powerful vala to support them Battle tactics: # The presence of a vala at the starts allows early access to runes, which can be incredibly powerful if she remains protected. # The "hold out" perk does not exist. It is actually the "resilience" perk which is given to all new recruits Miscellaneous/trivia; # The adventurous lady will spawn with either melee or ranged items # The wildwoman always spawns with a two handed hammer # The shieldmaiden always spawns with a tower shield and spear # Women gain +10 to fatigue but -10 to health across all backgrounds in Legends, making them good battleforged brothers or shieldwalls Warlock Description: "Death is no barrier, others flee from its yawning abyss, but you embrace the other side." Start bias: * Summon undead * Harvest corpses and preserve them with medicine Starting brothers: * One Warlock (Avatar) * One ancient dead (random background and equipment) * One undead (random background and equipment) Premise: A wandering necromancer with the ability to raise whole armies from thin air. Battle tactics: # Zombies do less damage and have 6 AP instead of 9 AP, meaning they attack and move fewer times per round. Level 3 zombies spawn as fallen heroes and can spawn with flails, axes, or one handed weapons and shields. # Ancient dead do full damage and spawn with typical ancient dead weapons, at level 3 ancient dead spawn as honour guard. # Weapons summon spawn with are themed but chosen randomly # Summons cost life in proportion to their level, therefore putting points into health is always needed. # Overall, skeletons deal more damage but take the most while zombies are good and creating a tarpit at the cost of damage output # Corpses are preserved with medicine, however you can gain more corpses post battle # The chilling touch skill ignores armour and is based of melee attack (accuracy) and initiative (damage) # The rust skill is based off ranged attack (accuracy) Miscellaneous/trivia; # The warlock is the only legendary background that cannot be recruits or otherwise obtained outside of his original start. # Graverobbers can give a small chance (5%) to reclaim corpses from a battle, assuming the warlock has unlocked them. # The warlock was originally also in the adventuring party, but was replaced by the assassin. # The warlock may only spawn as male # The gruesome scythe can be used to resurrect whomever it kills (as long as they were not decapitated), but any equipment that resurrected had will not be dropped as post battle loot unless they die again. Trading Caravan Description: "You're running a small trading caravan and have most of your crowns invested into trading goods. But the roads have become dangerous - brigands and greenskins lay in ambush, and there's rumors of even worse things out there." Start bias: * 10% bonus to buying/selling prices * Start with 0 renown and gain it at half the rate * Every non-combatant recruit automatically starts with the pacifist perk * All combatant recruits cost twice as expensive to hire up front Starting brothers: Total of 6; * One peddler * One caravan hand Premise: This company origin focuses very heavily on trading goods and bribing enemies to keep yourself alive and afloat. While it has an easy time amassing crowns, it faces much hardships in avoiding warfare and or winning any battles both early and late game. Battle tactics: # The starting party comprises of a near combat incapable peddler and a poorly equipped caravan hand, disallowing almost any combat related contracts. # Literally every combat encounter at the beginning will destroy you if you're playing veteran or above. # Avoid any combat like the plague at the beginning and focus on securing delivery and scouting contracts to give your starting brothers exp trickle. Miscellaneous/trivia; # Due to enforced pacifist perks on non-combat recruits, the party actually counts as almost half its size in terms of difficulty scale. # Currently the pacifist trait is slightly bugged in that the penalty is not being enforced. # Early game focuses very heavily on combat avoidance and trade goods profiteering in order to afford even the cheapest combat recruits. Hunting and crowns, a happy camper's guide: # Have the following non-combat recruits (2-3 peddlers, 1 poacher, 1 baker/fishmonger/servant) # Rush delivery experience until recruits are level 3 (camp cooking acquired!). # Buy salt (Preferably below market value, which is easy when you have 15% barter multiplier minimum from the peddlers). DO NOT SELL THESE UNLESS YOU DESPERATELY NEED CROWNS. # Assign the poacher and cook to hunting, one of the peddlers to crafting, and the rest doing what they do best. # Hunting will net you large amounts of fresh meat, fresh fruits and berries. # Each unit of salt can be combined with a unit of berries to make 8 units of spices. # Each unit of spices can be combined with a unit of meat or fruits to make dried venison and dried fruits. # Each unit of spices can then be combined with a unit of berries, venison, and dried fruits to make master rations. # Selling the rations will yield a ludicrous amount of profit compared to the only component you need to buy (salt). # 3 units of salt will yield 8 master rations, due to trading multipliers you will be purchasing salt at easily 240 and below per unit while selling each rations at 1k crowns. # Profit???